Speak Now
by Shindou Ranmaru
Summary: Aki is planning on crashing Endou and Natsumi's wedding. When the priest says "Speak now or forever hold your peace," will it be a success?
1. This is gonna be it

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Aki was preparing for the day of Endou and Natsumi's wedding in a lovely church somewhere quite far from where she was. No, she's not gonna wear a pretty formal dress like every wedding guest should. Instead she decided to wear her usual top and skirt combo since she wasn't really gonna witness the wedding. What she was gonna do was wait for the priest to say what she wanted to hear.

I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel

She noticed the door was ajar, so she decided to peek inside the church to see what was there. Inside she saw Fubuki, Hiroto, and Kazemaru sitting next to each other, with Fubuki and Kazemaru dressed appropriately for any casual occasion but not for a wedding. Sitting on the frontmost pew was Raimon Souichirou dressed in an unsightly pastel pink suit and a woman wearing a baby blue dress which looked like a life-sized marshmallow.

And she was yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

A noise came from a room! Aki looked inside and saw Natsumi, in a dress that made her look like the world's biggest wedding cake if not for that corset in the waist, yelling at Fuyuka, who looked like she agreed with Aki about the dress being the biggest wedding cake in the world.

This is surely not what you thought it would be

And I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Endou wouldn't think that this was happening now, would he? Aki thought to herself. Then she suddenly had a daydream where she was at the wedding


	2. This is it

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

And they said "speak now"

In the daydream she said what she was supposed to say when the preacher will say the words "Speak now." Soon enough, she woke up.

Fond gestures are exchanged

And the organ start to play a song that sounds like a death march

Fubuki and Hiroto, when the preacher said "Peace be with you," they kissed each other on the lips! Kazemaru, being the first and only person(if not for Aki) to see it, did a facepalm. The pianist, the young Shindou Takuto who was still in elementary school, was so emotional for an unknown reason he didn't play Wedding March right and instead disappointed his parents by smashing the keys to the tune of who-knows-what and crying while saying "I'M SO LONELY!"

And I was hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited by your "lovely" bride-to-be

Right now Aki was hiding behind curtains located on the backmost window because Natsumi didn't invite her to the wedding. She must have known Aki was gonna do this.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

And I know you wish she was me

You wish she was me, don't you?

Natsumi was waving her hand like a pageant queen as she was being walked down the aisle with her butler then suddenly she tripped! It left no controversy whatsoever, since not even her butler wanted to help. Chairman Raimon was the only one that helped her up because it didn't matter to anyone at all. Endou, who was watching that boo-boo that's more like a scene to be submitted in America's Funniest Home Videos, just stood there with a blank expression. Looking at his face, Aki was thinking he wanted to marry Aki instead.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

The preacher was saying what sounded like random shit to Fubuki, Hiroto and Kazemaru since the first two were fast asleep and the latter was trying to wake up by inhaling spirit of ammonia just to make Endou and Natsumi happy by witnessing with his eyes. Chairman Raimon, the woman seated next to him, the butler, and young Takuto's parents were paying really close attention to every word the preacher was saying it seemed like they were memorizing them. The young Takuto was no longer there, as seen by Aki, and Endou was already on his knees as the preacher kept saying the random shit that his friends could hear.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

Your time is running out

And they said "speak now"

While the preacher was still saying his, um, random shit, Aki felt a tug on her skirt. It was the young Takuto! He told her that she should speak when the preacher says "speak now or forever hold your peace" so she'll make him happy. She smiled at him as she patted his brown puffy waves of hair. "Please speak for me! And for you, too!" He whispered as he reunited with his parents.

I hear the preacher say "speak now or forever hold your peace"

There's the silence, there's my last chance

I stand up with shaking hands

All eyes on me

Finally, the preacher said it after what felt like an eternity! Upon hearing those words, Aki stayed still for a few seconds as everyone was as quiet as a funeral. Then she finally went out of the curtains as she said, "Yes." Everyone looked at her with expressions that definitely meant that was she did was "bad."

Horrified looks from everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you

The witnesses and Natsumi were gesturing to Aki that she should sit but the young Takuto told her "Keep standing if you love him!" Surprisingly, Endou told her, "Keep standing." She was surprised!

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Aki said what she needed to say. With that, she let out a giggle. Endou was surprised, Takuto was happy, and everyone else, except for Fubuki, Hiroto, and Kazemaru, was mad at her. The preacher applauded.

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

Aki continued telling Endou what she needed to say, which was not to marry Natsumi. What will Endou say?

And you say let's run away now

I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vow

So glad you were around when they said "speak now"

Endou walked to her and told her to run away with him once he's out of his "penguin suit." He said, as the two were leaving the church, that he said no vow and he was glad that she was there when the preacher said "Speak now." And with that, he kissed her. Those who weren't happy for Endou and Natsumi were happy for Endou and Aki


End file.
